


双H11

by Buleonesun



Category: De - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buleonesun/pseuds/Buleonesun
Kudos: 1





	双H11

11  
“东海，你觉得这件好看，还是刚才那件好看？”夏彤在镜子前面转着圈，说着坐到了一望着自己的李东海旁边。  
“都好看，你长得好看，怎么都好看。”其实完全没有注意，一想到等会要去的地方，李东海就有些精神恍惚。  
“夏小姐，你看您对象穿的是白色西服，我个人认为，这件红色纱裙更配一点，况且还是我们新上的限定款....”一旁的柜台客服开始了常规般的解说，拉走了夏彤的思绪。  
看了一下表，从下午两点就在商场里面转着，寻找合适的礼服，现在都已经五点了。  
望着一旁二三十个昂贵品牌的袋子，李东海无奈的叹了一口气。

等到妆发都做好后，夏彤就一直目不转睛的盯着自己傻愣愣的看着。“怎么了？”东海对视上女孩的目光，不解的问道。  
“东海呀，我们都在一起快半年了，可是我感觉自己还在做梦一般。你真的好好看，而且还对我很好。我爱你，东海。”  
“嗯，我也是。”敷衍的应了一下，看向手表，车应该快来了。  
“东海，我是认真的。就算你骗我，我也无所谓。”  
骗？东海疑惑的皱眉，看到远处缓缓驶来的黑色轿车，也没有再多问。

等到自己携着夏彤进到了订婚典礼的现场，东海才缓过神来。这里的装修风格好像小时候的别墅。或者说李赫宰按小时候的装修风格，改造了这里。  
淡淡的笑了。自己还在期待什么。明明是自己先放手的。  
不过一会，喧哗声此起彼伏。应该是主角到了吧。转身，果然看见了，楼梯上牵着一旁女人的手缓缓走下来的李赫宰。他穿了一身靓丽的红色西装，白冷皮的肤色衬得他甚是好看。一旁的女人长得也很漂亮，紧身的黑色拖地礼裙，展现出傲人的身材。  
嗯，不想承认。但，确实很是般配。  
等到李赫宰开始讲话时，东海又忽然想起了上回的聚会。  
自己也是站在下面，李赫宰站在聚光灯下面。而那些瞻仰着他的人，眼里闪着光，跟自己一样普通，站在没有光的台下。  
其实，他们的距离，一直是这样。他在阳光下，自己在黑暗里。注定光和影是有分界线的。

“看着那女的，就来气，不过是个受贿警察的女儿，装什么富家子弟。”一旁的夏彤在自己耳边小声的嘀咕着。  
东海正准备应答几句，却被几个词怔住了。受贿....一阵大胆的猜想，让李东海有些紧张的开始扫视二层的房间。  
“夏彤，我去个卫生间。”

循着记忆，很轻松就走到了，小时候李赫宰的房间。凭着赌一把的勇气，拧动了门把手。却被锁了。  
听着下面男人沉稳的讲话，李东海拿出了兜里的钥匙链，上面有细细的针链。凭着训练营里学到的开锁技巧，拧了不到几下，就顺利的打开了。  
小心的推门进去，确定下面的讲话还在持续。走向了内室。  
果然，是办公的区域。李东海沉下气，想搜寻自己脑海里应该有的文件袋。却被桌面上写着三个字的白色A4纸吸引了目光。  
李东海。  
沉稳又有力的字体，再熟悉不过了。突兀地在洁白纸的正中间。  
“罢了。”停止自己的想法，东海低下身继续找着。

最后在很隐蔽的柜子内层找到了一个暗门。藏得很有技巧。没有经过专业训练的人，是绝对想不到的。  
暗门打开。和东海想的一样，是一个保险箱。四位数的密码。只能输入三次，要是错了，就会自动锁上，只能用专业钥匙打开了。  
所以要很是小心。  
试了李赫宰的生日，不对。于是李东海拿出手机开始搜索，那个女明星的生日。一个一个按进去。却还是错的。  
有些慌。听到外面鼓动的掌声。李东海闭上眼，沉稳住自己的内心。  
最后按下了自己的生日。  
“啪—”一声锁开了。其实一开始有想到，只不过不想承认。自己会是这么重要。

取出了文件夹，有一个大大的印章，印着绝密文件。  
应该是他不错了。  
拿出了里面的纸张。竟然真的证实了东海的想法。可以算是一个大的突破。要是上面看到了这份资料，搞一次突然搜查，肯定会收获不小。  
想着，便拿出了手机，按下了快门。

门外忽然传来女声撒娇声音，而且越来越近。  
东海快速收拾好了现场，躲到了内室的桌子下面。刚把椅子遮掩好自己。就从细小的桌缝下面看到了外面主卧，进来的两个人的鞋子。  
“赫宰~人家现在就要啦。”撒娇的曲线和贴近的双脚，让李东海有点明白接下来要发生什么了。  
“嗯？要什么。”双脚忽然分离，应该是被推开了。  
“你说呢，我们可是都要结婚了。”女人很是主动的一只脚勾上了对方的小腿。  
李东海等待着对方接下来的话，却没想到手机一个震动，从口袋里跑了出来，重重的掉到了木地板上面，传来“砰—”的一声响动。  
而且还不停的震动，与木地板摩擦。上面来电显示两个大字“夏彤。”  
李东海气的咬住了下唇，立马按掉了手机，握在手里。紧张的听着主卧的声音。

“赫宰，里面好像有人呢。”女生的声音瞬间有些警惕的低了下去。  
“我去看看。”李赫宰说着慢慢踱步走了过来，皮鞋和木地板传来一声声清脆的声响。  
似一步一步砸到了东海的心上。  
椅子缓缓被对方拉开，东海低着头不敢看。只感觉到对方坐到了椅子上。随后冲外面的女人说：“没有人，只不过我的手机震动掉地上了。有些要事要办，你在外面等我一下吧。”  
女人自知内室是有重要资料的地方，也不敢进去。于是躺在床上，应答了一句：“知道了。”

听到了解开皮裤带的声音，东海正疑惑的想抬头，却被一只脚轻轻的踢了踢自己的腰肢。  
抬头，就是李赫宰早已挺直的分身，映到自己眼里。  
东海对上对方面无表情的脸，抿了抿唇。想装做看不见。却又被轻轻踢了一下，头冲他勾了勾。  
知道逃不过。于是李东海找好姿势跪下，一只手抓住了李赫宰炙热的分身，上下撸动了一下。他真的一直不喜欢给李赫宰口，实在是太大了，每一次都累的要死。  
但现在这个情况。简直连说话的权力都没有把。  
于是缓缓把分身没入了自己的嘴巴，一点点的舔着，舌尖缠着对方的根茎，轻柔的吮吸着。感受到自己的头部被按着，东海更加努力的含到了底，直达到了喉咙，似乎还没吞完。耳边传来轻轻的喘息声。  
最后实在是累的嘴巴很疼，东海的眼泪情不自禁的留了下来。才被李赫宰放过。一把把他抱坐在了怀里。  
什么也没说，李赫宰就吻上了自己的唇，舌头肆虐的缠住了自己的，熟悉的霸道感。让李东海不自觉的回应着，双臂搂住了对方的脖子，加深了这个吻。  
随后，李赫宰用舌头舔干了自己脸上干掉的眼泪。然后一点点的向下，吻上了李东海的喉结。李东海挣扎着想说些什么。却被对方的手控制住了头部，被迫向上仰着，接受着密密麻麻的爱抚。  
等到脖子上都吮吸满了红色的痕迹，东海才恍惚的感受到了，自己的后穴已经塞住了三根手指，在里面肆虐的翻转着。裤子也不知道什么时候褪到了地上。  
“李赫宰...啊...我...”想说些什么解释刚才的相遇，却被对方一口咬住的乳头，忍不住小声呻吟了一下。感受到乳尖传来的阵阵刺激，后穴的蜜液也分泌的更多了。  
手指一瞬间的脱离，让东海情不自禁的扒上了李赫宰的后背，害怕对方离开一般。  
“小声点。你知道的，就算你很爽。”李赫宰在他耳边悄悄地吐气低语。刚说完，就抱着李东海的屁股直直坐到了自己身上。  
“嗯！”巨大的满足感，让东海忍不住的喊了出来。外面的女人好像听到了一般，问道：“赫宰，你好了吗？”  
李赫宰边站起来，抱着东海的屁股干，边冲外面说：“还没呢，再等会。”东海一只手扒着李赫宰的脖子，害怕自己掉下去，一只手用力的捂住自己的嘴巴，感受到身体爽快刺激出来的眼泪，流到了手掌里，也不松开。  
“喜欢吗，这个姿势。”李赫宰抱着怀里的人，感受到自己被紧致的小穴夹紧的快感，还不断的在东海耳边说着骚话。  
东海简直要被这个姿势弄疯了，没有任何地方可以扒着，只能依靠着身上靠着的人和深深插在自己身体里的柱子。因为如此，插的深度更加的深入，简直浑身软的要掉下去般。于是李东海捂着嘴，感受着体内的一次次攻击，另一只更加用力扒在李赫宰后背，挖出一道道的红印子。  
“嗯？我问你话呢，喜欢吗。”李赫宰又托着东海的屁股，用力的顶了顶。东海颤栗的抖了抖，用力的咬紧了牙关。“你要不说，我可要抱着你出去了，宝贝。”李赫宰伸出舌头，舔了舔东海的后脖颈。想到了外面躺在床上的Lurn。慌张的松开了捂住嘴的手掌，手上面全是眼泪和咬出来的牙印。“嗯...不要出去.....太深了，我....啊....”东海说着仰着脖子努力着喘着气，身体里面的东西变得越来越胀大。  
“我就喜欢听你的声音，叫出来。”李赫宰边说，边把东海的背抵到了一旁的书柜上，随后舔上了对方的胸前，用力的咬了一口。  
“嗯！不行....”忍不住的声音，让东海一口咬住了李赫宰的肩膀上。李赫宰也不觉得疼，笑了笑，又低头吻上了对方早已红印遍布的脖子。

“赫宰，我先出去招待了，你好了，叫我把。”外面的Lurn见内室的门紧紧闭着，有一些失望。  
“好。”里面传来应答的声音，有一些掩盖不住的兴奋。Lurn奇怪的又站在门外，想敲敲门。但想到对方生气的表情，还是出门离开了。

“啊....李赫宰，嗯.....我得走了。”东海听到了高跟鞋渐行渐远的声音，才终于清醒过来了一半。  
“宝贝，你在想什么呢，走？去哪里呀。”李赫宰边把东海用力的抵到了书桌上，边把他的一条腿放在了自己的肩上，从侧面更深的插了进去。因为一直以来的爱抚没有停过，很顺利就抵到了更深处的地方。  
感受到从未有过的深度，东海终于忍不住的，大声喘息起来，发出连自己听着都很淫荡的声音。看着衣冠很整齐的李赫宰，不知为何一瞬间很生气。自己可是只剩下大敞开的白色衬衫在身上了。  
于是，猛地抓住了对方的胳膊，顺势就扯开了李赫宰的衣服。李赫宰看着身下全身都满是红色痕迹的李东海，暴躁的扯自己衣服。感觉甚是可爱，也没有阻止，而是停下身下的动作，静静的看着他。  
这一盯，和瞬间的停止。让李东海羞涩的又乖乖停止了动作。  
“怎么？也想标记我？”李赫宰冷笑一声，用力的又顶了顶。“那可不行，我都要结婚了。”  
“你...你还知道，那....嗯.....轻点，不行，真的我不行了。”李东海本想反驳回去，但被对方的身下牢牢的控制住了。

手机震动了好几次，直到手机又震动掉到了地上。李赫宰好奇的从地上拿起来，看到了来电显示，举到被干的已经双眼迷离的东海眼前，说：“接吗？”  
东海看到来点上面是夏彤，本能的说：“不行，别接。”就想伸手去抢。却被李赫宰一瞬间按下了接听，放在了东海的耳边。  
“喂，东海啊，你到底在哪，我都打了那么多次电话了，你不是上厕所去了吗，你是不是又抛下我先走了？”有一点着急的声音。  
“夏彤....嗯....”东海刚想说话，却感受到李赫宰握住了自己的分身，有点犹豫的停了下来，眼神警告了一下对方，却只收到了对方给自己身体更大的刺激。  
“嗯？你怎么了？语气好奇怪，你生病了吗？你在哪呀，我去找你。”等了半天，没有回答，夏彤更着急的问道。  
“我...没事...你等我几分钟就好....嗯....啊！”最后一声没压抑住，李赫宰前后一起夹击，瞬间让东海叫了出来。电话的那边忽然沉默了。东海猛地想解释什么，却被李赫宰抢了过去，放在耳边说：“东海女朋友吗，他跟我在一起呢。嗯，我是李赫宰。对，我刚不小心撞了他一下。嗯。好，再见。”  
随后李赫宰就把电话扔到了一旁，咬住了东海的嘴唇，吻了半天，恶狠狠的说：“都在偷情，就别装高贵了。”

又做了不知几次，东海感觉自己怎么射都射不出来了。李赫宰才终于放过了他，从身体里退了出去。系好了裤子。看也不看的就打开了门，走了出去。  
东海默默的系着白色衬衫，颤抖的下了地，桌子上还淌着大量的白色液体，顺着自己的后穴又滴到了地上。  
抽了几张桌上的抽纸，把后面简单的擦拭后，想着刚才李赫宰告诉自己的事情。  
终于明白自己终于失去他了。  
在捡起地上裤子的时候，默默的蹲了下去，终于情不自禁的哭了出来。


End file.
